My Disease
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Aquele shinigami de olhos frios e penetrantes  fora sua perdição, sua obsessão... Seu vício. E fora por causa deste vício que seu coração achava-se em estilhaços...


**Nem Kuroshitsuji e tampouco seus personagens me pertencem, mas sim a Yana Toboso. Fic feita sem qualquer fim lucrativo.**

**Não gosta de drama, coisas angustiantes e insinuações de Dark Lemon? De casais totalmente fora do padrão? Aconselho que não leia. **

_

* * *

_

_**My Disease**_

_**Summary:**__ Aquele shinigami de olhos frios e penetrantes que fora sua perdição, sua obsessão... Seu vício. E fora por causa deste vício que seu coração achava-se em estilhaços..._

_-X-_

Já era alta madrugada. O céu de Londres achava-se escuro e muito nebuloso, uma névoa translúcida e levemente espessa encobrindo cada viela da 'Cidade Sombria', criando assim um ar misterioso e levemente perturbador. Uma fina e fria garoa caía naquele momento, tornando tudo ainda mais misterioso e – por que não dizer – Melancólico. Não havia uma alma viva transitando por aquelas ruas escuras... Exceto por uma figura de incomum aparência que se achava sentada no telhado de uma casa abandonada.

Ronald Knox não parecia se importar muito com o frio que fazia naquela noite, nem mesmo com a fina garoa a umedecer seus cabelos bicolores e molhar as lentes de seus óculos, os olhos esverdeados levemente inchados. A dor e o vazio existentes agora em seu coração eram a única coisa que aplacavam-no agora. As batidas dele eram lentas, doloridas... Típicas de um coração ferido, estilhaçado por um sentimento do qual já ouvira falar, mas que nunca sentira.

Ou assim imaginava.

"_Maldito amor..."_

- MALDITO AMOR!

A voz do shinigami ecoou pela quietude da cidade, bem como os soluços baixos que agora escapavam de seus lábios sem que ao menos pudesse contê-los.

Ronald sempre tivera certo receio por se apaixonar. Não somente pelo fato de que era inadmissível transferir os sentimentos para o trabalho no qual se ocupava, mas também porque era um sentimento do qual não tinha muito conhecimento, por mais que tivesse pesquisado sobre o assunto e observado os humanos em seus costumes rotineiros e em suas ações cotidianas.

Mas isto fora antes de conhecer _aquele _que arrebatara seu coração de forma... E que um dia o deixaria em estilhaços. _Aquele_ cuja postura séria e fria lhe davam um ar enigmático... Para Ronald, _ele_ era um completo enigma para si. Um enigma que sentia-se tentado a desvendar. Desvendar o que havia por detrás daqueles olhos esverdeados tão frios e penetrantes... Daquela postura tão altiva de digna de um respeito quase que aterrador. Quem ele era realmente por trás da tão conhecida alcunha de _"Carrasco de Terno"_.

"_Quem era William T. Spears... __Por trás daquela 'muralha de gelo impenetrável'?"_

Era o que o shinigami de cabelos bicolores ficava pensando a todo o momento.

E a cada dia que passava, seu interesse e curiosidade pelo outro shinigami aumentava mais e mais. Até tentava perguntar algo para seus companheiros de trabalho, porém estes lhe desestimulavam: Diziam para que ficasse longe de William, que ele era um mistério completo, um caso sem solução, uma pedra de gelo em forma de shinigami... Um _verdadeiro_ carrasco.

Mas Ronald não se convencia. Dentro de si, algo lhe dizia que ele não era assim... Que William não podia ser tão cruel quanto imaginava.

E o que era uma simples e inocente curiosidade no início, passou a ser algo compulsivo, doentio... Obsessivo.

_**VICIANTE**_

Sim, Ronald Knox achava-se completamente viciado em William... No modo com que aqueles olhos verdes intensos pareciam brilhar quando se deparava com a presença de Sebastian Michaelis... Um brilho instigante. Vingativo... Na forma com que ele batalhava com o referido demônio. Era uma luta perfeita... Com defesas e ataques perfeitos... Tudo em William era perfeito.

_**ELE **_era perfeito... Aos seus olhos ele era perfeito.

"_E quando eu descobrir quem ele realmente é por trás da máscara do 'carrasco', ele será ainda mais perfeito!"_

- ...

Os lábios – agora úmidos pela chuva torrencial que começara a cair – tremeram ao se entreabrirem para gritar, mas sua voz não saíra. Ficara presa em sua garganta.

"_E tudo por sua causa, William..."_

Pensou o shinigami, mais lágrimas caindo por seu rosto e se misturando com a chuva.

Jamais imaginara que se apaixonaria um dia... Mas acabou por acontecer... Apaixonara-se, era verdade... E pela pessoa errada. Ou melhor...

_Pelo shinigami errado._

Ainda tinha perfeitamente em sua memória o momento da _descoberta_.

Sim, William descobrira os seus sentimentos.

"_- Por que eu, Ronald? Não havia alguém mais interessante para você se preocupar?"_

Ronald lembrava-se de como ficara. Parecia uma estátua tal era a tensão que invadira seu corpo. Os olhos arregalaram-se em um misto de surpresa e... medo? Sim, medo. Medo do que ele poderia dizer ou fazer consigo. Não conseguira articular uma só palavra, um só "ai".

Mas então... Veio a _dor_.

Naquele momento, a biblioteca tornou-se um cenário um tanto quanto diferente. Ronald teve seu corpo literalmente jogado contra uma mesa, o corpo forte do shinigami mais velho prensado contra o seu.

O que se sucedeu após isso... Foi algo que ficaria marcado para sempre em seu corpo... E em sua alma... Pois seu coração já se encontrava em estilhaços.

Lembrava-se do modo violento e furioso com que ele lhe beijava, da forma impetuosa com que lhe tocava, arrepios de medo misturados à excitação percorrendo seu corpo, agora despido pelo shinigami, o jeito brutal com que ele lhe penetrara o corpo fazendo-o gritar em um misto de dor e prazer. Era um vai e vem dolorido, torturante, brutal. Na face de Ronald, só havia dor. Na de William, divertimento em ver aquele ser de cabelos bicolores com a face contorcida em dor.

Após isso... ? Restou apenas o silêncio... Um silêncio que, para Ronald, foi ainda mais dolorido.

"_**- Lembre-se, Ronald Knox... JAMAIS traga seus sentimentos para o trabalho. Eles podem leva-lo à ruína..."**_

- E pode ter certeza... _Carrasco... _Que lembrarei disso...

O shinigami disse entre os contidos soluços devido às lembranças.

Naquele momento, não era o Ronald Knox alegre, divertido e festeiro que os demais shinigamis estavam acostumado a ver. Naquele momento, era nada mais nada menos do que um simples shinigami deprimido.

E a causa disto era única e exclusivamente _dele_

_**O carrasco de Terno.**_

Aquele shinigami de olhos frios e penetrantes fora sua perdição, sua obsessão... Seu vício. E fora por causa deste vício que seu coração achava-se em estilhaços...

* * *

**Fic concluída em 24 de Dezembro de 2010.**

_**Presente de amigo secreto do fórum SCI para Lua! (player de Ronald Knox)**_


End file.
